Wireless networks are becoming increasingly complex. For instance, networks, such as those provided by Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards, may employ varying degrees of bandwidth. For instance, IEEE 802.11ac networks may employ bandwidths as large as 80 MHz or 160 MHz (depending on various factors). Such large bandwidths may be composed of multiple 20 MHz channels. For example, a bandwidth may include a 20 MHz primary channel and multiple 20 MHz sub-channels.
Moreover, such networks (e.g., IEEE 802.11 basic service sets (BSSs)) may operate in close proximity to each other. For instance, such networks may employ one or more of the same frequency channels. As a result, transmissions from such nearby networks may collide with each other. This may unfortunately reduce throughput in wireless networks.